The present invention relates to optical bar code scanners, and more specifically to a modular bar code scanner and scale assembly.
Bar code scanners are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Bar code scanners generally employ a single laser source, the light from which is collimated and focused to produce a scanning beam. They may additionally employ a mirrored spinner to direct the beam against a plurality of stationary mirrors, and a detector to collect the beam after it is reflected by a bar code label. The pattern produced by such a scanner is characterized by lines oriented at various angles to one another.
Bar code scanners and scales are typically integrated into a single assembly with a load cell located near the center of the integrated assembly. The scale circuitry is integrated with the scanner circuitry. One disadvantage of this design is that two different types of scanners must be produced, one with a scale and one without.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a modular bar code scanner design in which the scanner and scale components are manufactured as separate modular components which may be easily coupled for those customers requiring a scanner with a scale.